1. Field of the Invention
The system of this invention resides in the field of portable fire extinguishers and more particularly relates to a portable fire extinguisher having a tank with fire-extinguishing contents under pressure, a handle release, a nozzle, a pressure gauge to indicate the pressure status within the tank and a signaling device to signal over a telephone line when such pressure drops below a predetermined pressure level.
2. History of the Prior Art
Signaling fire extinguishers are known in the prior art, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,430 and 5,848,651. In these patents the valve gauge pointer, when signifying a low-pressure level within the tank of the fire extinguisher, comes in contact with an electrical contact to complete an electrical circuit powered by an internal battery to cause the fire extinguisher to emit an audio or visual signal and to transmit a signal via wireless radio frequency communication to a central location so that those at the central location will become aware that such fire extinguisher needs servicing.